Ron Weasley and the Cruel Fates of Love
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Harry and Ginny are going to get married, and it appears that only Ron can see the true horror that this event will entail. Will he able to dissuade them from their chosen path?


Hawkeyed Hermione noticed it first. She was not as distracted by the delectable cookery of Mrs Molly Weasley as were the sons of Mrs Weasley, so when Harry and Ginny sat dow at dinner between herself and Angelina Johnson, it was Hermione who spotted it first and with a shrill shriek, alerted the rest of the household.

Poor Mr Weasley got a terrible fright, he hand was already clenched around his wand before he realised there was no danger. Angelina had grabbed at Ginny the moment she heard Hermione shriek the youngest girl's name – Harry had to quickly pull himself away from the table to avoid her. Harry and Ginny scrambled up, with expressions of barely contained joy threatening to overwhelm them.

"Come on; get it out before you burst!" Hermione, looking unnaturally excited, gushed at the two.

Harry and Ginny took each other's hand. "We're getting married."

Hermione and Angelina leapt on Ginny almost immediately. George pulled Harry away and wrung his hand endlessly, weeping rather unconvincingly as he thanked Harry over and over for "At last, after two decades of Ginny, we're finally going to be free, bless you my brother, bless you." George then pulled Ginny away from the girls and kissed her cheek rather messily, to Ginny's half-hearted protestations.

Not to be left out, Teddy and Victorie pattered over and leapt into the arms of Uncle Hawwy and Aunty Ginny. Bill, Fleur and Charlie grinned at the two, waving cheerily; Percy, with a rather uncharacteristic display of emotion, grabbed Harry and Ginny in an unexpectedly strong embrace.

"You stick together, you two." Percy told them quietly, before composing himself, and pulling away. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Percy."

Mr and Mrs Weasley were just as delighted, but not as surprised as everyone else – Ginny and Harry had already spoken to them both about the prospect of matrimony; nevertheless, Arthur and Molly offered their best wishes.

As the clamour died down, it was obvious that something hadn't changed.

Ron hadn't moved; he was still sitting where he had been, on Hermione's other side. His food lay forgotten, and everyone waited to see what Ron would; it seemed like the whole evening hinged upon this moment.

Ron pushed his chair back, and looked up at everyone with a defeated, sad look in his eyes.

"Ron?" Ginny asked gently, "What's the matter."

Ron stood up gingerly. "I'm really happy for you two…" Ron began, but to Ginny and Harry, it didn't seem like he meant it.

"But…?" Harry asked, leading Ron's speech on.

"But I've seen your future, I have melded the arts of Divination and Arithmancy, and the horrors I saw…"

"What was it you saw, Ron?" Bill asked.

Ron went on; ignoring Hermione's protestations of the ridiculous fallibility of Divination and you never even took Arithmancy. "Let me explain this; Ginny, Harry, what happens on the day you get married?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other quizzically, wondering what exactly Ron was talking about.

"When you get married, you're getting married on your wedding day. Or wedding night, if that's how you're going to do it."

Harry and Ginny nodded, not knowing where Ron was going. In fact, he didn't seem to be going anywhere, for he appeared to take the subject off in another direction.

"Harry, you've been my best friend for ten years; Ginny, you've been my annoying sister for double that time – I've been sure as long as I can remember that I would one day attend both your weddings."

So this was what Ron was worried about, was it…how could he even think they'd let him miss it? Harry and Ginny turned and looked at each other with confounded expressions, but Ron wasn't finished.

"So, all these years, I'm happily thinking away; you see, that I'll be attending two weddings. Ginny and random guy, Harry and random girls; both randoms I wouldn't know and wouldn't be attending their weddings otherwise. Do you know what they have at Weddings? Feasts, spectacular feasts and cake. You, you have halved my dreams of delicious wedding feasts in half in one cruel blow; and now, when I yearned for two, there will be only one."

Harry and Ginny really didn't know what to say; George and Charlie were cackling openly, with Bill and Percy not very far behind.

"But, I suspected something like this would happen one day, so I'm prepared." Ron handed Ginny and Harry two bundles of envelopes. "A small portion of your fanmails," Ron explained. "All strangers to me. Pick out someone and we'll be back to two weddings."

Harry and Ginny simultaneously whacked him over the head with the letters. "Ronald Weasley!" Was all they could manage to say. "Would you rather we lived a life of sadness and solitude just so you could have another dinner and desert?"

"Would you?" Ron asked hopefully, which earned him another whack, before he frowned. "What do you mean by 'sadness and solitude'?" Ron narrowed his eyes at the two. "You don't mean to say that if you didn't marry each other, you wouldn't have married at all?"

"I've never thought of marrying anyone else." Harry replied cheerily.

"Well, if that's the case, then, all the best to you both." Ron then sat next to Hermione and decreed to her that "When-If we get married, we'll have three wedding cakes to make up for them two."

Hermione could only place her forehead in her hand.


End file.
